In Love With A Demon
by Hieiforever
Summary: Leaving for 7 years Touya and the YuYu Hakusho gang goes to his fiance planning to break the engagement with her but what the find out will shock them to no end. How dare Yusuke hurt Kagome?TouyaKagome Please review or eles there will be no new chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Inu-gal-2 : Hello everyone I am the author. I am also pretty much new at making stories. Please Review

Inuyasha: Feh! Why should they review your stories suck

Inu-gal-2 : KAGOME

Kagome : (Slam door open and run to Inu-gal-2) What is it?

Inu-gal-2 : Inuyasha is being mean to me. (sniff)

Kagome : Inuyasha sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit

Inu-gal-2 : Wow (looks in 80 feet deep Inuyasha shaped hole) Kurama can you do the disclaimer?

Kurama : Sure, Iun-gal-2 doesn't own any of the YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha characters although she uses us in her stories and she world be grateful if you do not sue her.

Chapter 1 "Goodbye "

"Hey Touya how are things going" asked an 8-year-old girl with raven dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Kagome I'm afraid that things are gonna get bad" replied Touya.

"What are you talking about Touya?" asked an afraid Kagome cause when Touya said things were gonna get bad her father died.

"Kagome I have to leave, I have no choice" replied Touya. "What? Why?" cried Kagome. "I'm sorry I can't tell you.

" Touya said after he ran off with his needed items in hand.

Touya had never told Kagome that he was a demon.

Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

Suddenly a piece of paper fell to her lap.

Curious she unfolds the paper and found it was written to her.

Kagome,

I sorry that I had to leave but I'll tell you one thing I promise that I will come back to you some day.

Your Fiance

Touya

Kagome smiled.

Please Review This is my first story


	2. Naraku and wishes

Sango- Yes Inu-gal-2 wow

Inu-gal-2 - Um wow about what?

Everyone (sweatdropp)

Hiei - bitch

Inu-gal-2 What did you say?

Hiei and Inu-gal-2 starts fighting like idiots

Everyone (sweatdropp)

Kurama- Ahem Inu-gal-2 doesn't own any of the Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho Characters she just uses us in her stories or in Hiei's case fight with. --

Touya POV

'I'am sorry Kagome' Touya thought as he ran up to his new team The Shinobi.

"You ready to go mate?" asked a red fuzzyed haired guy with a horn standing in the middle and whenever he flashed a girn his fang would show.

"Ya Jin lets go" replied Touya in a cold voice.

Touya missed Kagome already and its only been a few minutes.

Ever since they met Touya and Kagome became fiances and would get married when they are older.

Touya tried to live a normal life as Kagome did but the Shinobi found him and he accepted.

Touya soon realize that no matter how strong he gets he could never protect Kagome his whole life.

'Soon I will have to break my engagement with Kagome' Touya thought as he left with Jin.

7 years later (after the dark tournament)

"Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kikyo out of the way but got hurt by Naraku.

"Kikyo bring me to hell with you I want to stay by you."

comanded Inuyasha.

Kikyo's eyes softened and the groung below them fell into the depts of hell. "Such a touchy reuinion kukukukuku."

Naraku laughed and suddenly Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala found them selves bound up and stabbed.

"I love you" yelled Miroku and Sango at the same time as all four bodies dropped to the floor.

Kagome's eyes bleed red as she started to glow a light blue color and her hair became blue with white highlights.

A sudden glow came form Kagome's hands as she shot it at Naraku.

Naraku was to shocked to move and got frozen in ice.

Kagome formed a bow and arrow and shot it at Naraku.

Naraku faded away and his soul went to the 7th layer of hell making it impossiable for recarnation.

Kagome in her human form reached through the baboon pelt and purfied it.

After making the jewel whole again Kagome felt darkness consume her over.

Kagome Dream

Kagome heard soft music played behind her and she gracefully turned around.

She saw Midoriko the great miko pristess.

Midoriko smilied at her and she felt she had to smile too.

"Where are we Midoriko?" She asked as she took a look around.

" We are in the shilkon no tama tell me do you now whoses recarnation you are?" askes Midoriko

"Yes, I am Kikyo's recarnation" replied Kagome unsure where this is going.

"NO" Midoriko roared "you are not Kikyo's recarnation you are my recarnation." Midoriko contined after she calmed down.

"Then you must be pretty disappointed that I became a demon miko." replyed Kagome.

"No your wrong Kagome I am not disappointed I am happy that you are a demon miko cause if you weren't I would have change you into one myself. Now kagome what is your wish?" asked Midoriko.

"I wish that my friends could have a second chance at life and have their deepest wish for filled." replied Kagome

"Ah a selfless wish it will be granted. The shilkon no tama will be with you always and as for your demon powers and miko powers I will train you during your sleep. Kagome when you wake up you will be back in your time and the well will be closed." said Midoriko

"Thank-you Midoriko" replied Kagome before she fell into darkness once again.

Thank you for reading please review I'll update as soon as possiable. Touya will be in the next chapter.


	3. New Sisters

Inu-gal-2: the disclaimer is that I dont own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho characters. But I do own whatever characters that I make up

Inuyasha : Feh I feel sorry for those characters.

Inu-gal-2 : (run away crying)

Kagome: Now look what you've done Oh yes before I forget Inu-gal-2 said that Touya will be in the story in a few chapters also there might be a lemon between Kagome and Touya so if anyone want to write on please sent it to Inu-gal-2 you will recive full credit for it if you remeber to tell Inu-gal-2 whats your penname.

Kagome woke up feeling really light headed and decide to return home.

She walk out of the shrine and got knocked back by a horriable smell of smoke.

Kagome cried in twenty-four hours she had lost her friends and her family all the same.

The shrine collaps and you could hear the screams of her father, mother, and brother as they were trapped in the blazing fire.

Soon everyone left the fire burning and dissappointed that they couldn't save the people inside.

Suddenly two figures began to draw closer and closer one of them held out her arms and water began to crease the burning fire.

Suddenly they continued to walk up to where Kagome kneeled while she shrink back in fear.

"Please don't be scared of us we want you to join our group" said a girl in baby blue with blond hair.

"What group by the way I am Higurashi Kagome" replied Kagome.

"Lets start with the introductions shall we. I am Ayme and that is my sister Linh." replied a young woman in baby blue with brownish hair.

"We'll there are only two members in our group and thats us" Linh replied grinning while the other two anime sweatdropped.

"As my annoying sister was tring to say our group does nothing except help others and if you join you'll be a sister to us and any one that mess with one of us mess with all of us." said an annoyed Ayme.

"Sure I'll join you" replied Kagome.

With that the sisters left to Mankai in need of training.

"Ayme?" asked Kagome

"yes?" Ayme

"Can you tell me about the three worlds?" Kagome asked a little embarrassed .

"sure" replied Ayme " Mankai is the demons realm where demons stay and live. Nigenkai is the human realm where nigens live. Rekai is the spirt realm that is where souls go to either recarate, go to hell, or go to heaven. Sometimes when demons sneak into the human world there are rekai tenkai or sprit dectivies to track them down"

"Yep but we move between the protals one too many times and we alwasys come back so they don't send them on our tails anymore"

cut in a laughing Linh.

Suddenly a black portal open and out came . . .

Thanks for reading I know I have to make these longer but I am trying to stay awake its 3:45 in the morning. Also I am looking for a lemon between touya and kagome and one between hiei and kagome. Thank you again for reading please review. Can you guess who came out?


	4. Saving Keiko

**Inu-gal-2 ; I really need some more reviews**

**Kurama; yes please review**

**Inuyasha; Inu-gal-2 does not and I repeat DOES NOT own us if she did we would all died already.**

****

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Suddenly a black protal open and King Enma steped out.**

**"You three I want you to be my spirit detetivies" commanded King Enma in a calm tone.**

**"Wow what a great honor" yelled Linh.**

****

**3 years later**

****

**Throughout the three years Queen Edna commanded King Enma to adopt the three girl because she had taken quite a liken to them.**

**King Enma didn't protest he enjoyed the girls and they know when too leave.**

**Not wanting his new childern to not have an acceptable education he permit them to go to a nigen school.**

**He cared for the safty of his childeren he gave them a name to use while doing their detetive missions.**

**Kagome- Sapphire (youngest)**

**Linh- Starfire (middle)**

**Ayme- Blackfire (oldest)**

****

**Koenma's Office**

****

**"What do ya want toddler?" asked and annoyed Yusuke.**

**"Yusuke what have I told you about calling me a toddler you will treat me with respect by calling me Koenma sir got it?" yelled Koenma.**

**"Koenma sir what are we here for?" asked Kurama not wanting anthor fight to develop between his boss and his quickly tempered friend.**

**"Ah yes well I am adding two new members to your group Jin and Touya they also witll be going to your shcool." replied Koenma.**

**Just as he said this Jin and Touya came out of the shadows and said their greeting.**

**"That's it? You called me away form one of Keiko's date just becasue you added some new members why you little twerp get back here." yelled Yusuke as he lunch for Koenma.**

**Boton quickly created a portal and the whole gang had to dragged Yusuke through.**

**Morning Yusuke house**

**"Yusuke wake up its time for school" yelled Keiko with flames burning behind her.**

**Yusuke was in the corner of the room shrinking from Keiko fled to the bathroom.**

**They walked to shcool and was shoved out of the way along with the other rekai tenkai each wondering what was going on.**

**"Hahaha Kurama you were shoved out of the way I feel sorry for you" Yusuke laugh as Keiko hit him on the back of the head with her suitcase.**

**"Ay las I thought you was popular boy in school?" asked Jin as he too laugh.**

**"Hey Keiko" yelled one of her friends.**

**"Yes?" replyed an curious Keiko.**

**"Did you see the new girls they look so much like an angel.I wish I looked like them." replyed her friend happily.**

**Keiko could only do what everone eles that heard did sweatdropped.**

**Suddenly her friend was sweeped away by the stamped of students.**

**It took them awhile before they could atchally get to the main office to get their schudule.**

**office**

**"ellolaswereheretogettheschudule" said Jin quite happily.**

**Seeing the confused look on the sectuary's face Touya sighed**

**"He means that we are here to get our schudule. Our names are Jin and Touya." replied Touya.**

**" Ah we've been expecting you here ya go do you need a guide?" she asked.**

**"Ms.Suiki I will be showing them around school if you don't mind" cut in Shuiichi.**

**"Oh Shuiichi I don't mind but before you go can you call in Keiko for me I want her to guide the three new girls" asked Ms. Suiki.**

**After Kurama left Keiko came in and waited inside while the gang waited outside.**

****

**Outside the office Touya pov**

****

**We were waiting outside to take a look at the girls that Yusuke's girl had to show around.**

**Apperently we didn't had to wait long cause after we sat down three girls started running owr way.**

**I felt a strange power emerging from them and got into a fighting stance. **

**Apperently I wasn't the only one who notice cause my new teammates also got into their stances.**

**The three felines brushed past us and just that moment I thought I had seen her.**

**Kagome the one in the middle looked just like Kagome my will be ex fiance.**

**The three girls seem to be in a panic so we looked towards the direction the came from and found a group of boys and girls rushing towards us.**

**I looked towards Kurama and seen his face pale.**

**When he was pushed out of the way he seemed sorta relivied.**

**"Hey why do you seemed relivied?" I asked.**

**"Because Kurama has his own fan club so he thought that they were chasing him" laughed out Kuwabara.**

**I still can help thinking that that girl look exactly like Kagome should look like if she was with me.**

**What if it is Kagome? **

**How am I gonna breat the engagement with her?**

**Why does everyting have to be this compilcated?**

**Inside the Office**

**"Hello we are the new students here to get our scheduals." Linh announce once the three of them caught their breaths.**

**"name?" asked Ms. Suiki**

**"Kagome Higurashi Enma" replied Kagome**

**"Linh Sanjai Enma" relpied Linh**

**"Ayme Meiho Enma" replied Ayme**

**"Ah here ya go and there is your guide" replied Ms.Suiki**

**"Hello I am Keiko and I'll be your guide you wont mind if some of my friends tag along do you?" pronounce Keiko**

**"No, Keiko-san we wont mind" replied Kagome**

**"Great lets go" replied Keiko as she led the way.**

**The princiable had got everyone into there classes by the time they got out side.**

**"Hey guys these are the new students," pronounce Keiko as she lit them introduce themselves.**

**"Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi Enma but please call me Kaogme." replied Kagome.**

**The team was shocked that Kagome had the last name of Enma while Touya was shocked that it was his Kagome.**

**Luckily for Touya Kagome wont be able to reconize him when he said his name cause the spell made it so his hair was black instead of blue and green.**

**"Hi my name is Linh Sanjai Enma call me by Linh" replied Linh.**

**"Hello my names Ayme Meiho Enma please call me be Ayme" replied Ayme.**

**The introduction went on and on until everyone was introuced.**

**The team was still shocked that they had the same last name of King Enma.**

**By means of the girls fan clubs it took the whole school day to tour the whole school not that anyyone minded.**

**They seperate when they left school the girls (Kagome, Linh, and Ayme) decided to check out the place.**

**Keiko was walking home when some guy decided to threatened her and pull her into and ally way.**

**The girls were walking by when they heared Keiko scream. **

**Looking at eachother with knowing looks they changed outfits with their demon speed and left to save Keiko.**

**Kagome was wearing baby blue outfit with a piece to cover half her face. (like gemini)**

**Linh was wearing regular blue.**

**Ayme was wearing dark blue.**

**They went to the ally way and spotted Keiko and the other guy.**

**With a hard kick they sent the guy trembling to the ground.**

**"T-thank-you soo much I-I d-dont know what would h-have happned if you guy weren't there." sluttered Keiko.**

**Kagome couldn't take it any more she went up to Keiko and confort her with soothing words.**

**"who are you?" asked Keiko**

**"We are called the Golden Trio together" replied the figure in baby blue**

**Pretty soon Keiko got over it and left.**

**Keiko ran looking for Yusuke wanting to tell him about the run in with the Golden Trio.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

****

**Inu-gal-2 well theres anthor chappie this is the longest chapter I ever wrote well longest for now please review **


	5. Attack On The Golden Trio

Inu-gal-2 um Disclaimer I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha characters. However I do own Ayme and Linh. They are my own characters.

Inuyasha; I feel sorry for those characters.

Linh & Ayme; What did you say? (starts beating Inuyasha the stupid half demon up)

Everyone; (sweat dropped)

Kagome: How come it took you so long before you updated?

Inu-gal-2: (laugh nervously) umm I forgot

Everyone: (sweatdropped)

Inu-gal-2; Its really not my fault I was using the reviews as my reminder but I barely got any reviews for my chapters. (sniff)But please review I made this chppie extra long.

Keiko ran away from her saviors in order to look for her boyfriend.

Keiko ran quickly to Yusuke's house when she thinks he should be.

"Yusuke its Keiko can you open the door?" yelled Keiko.

Yusuke slumped towards the door and when he opened it he was bombed by Keiko crying.

Yusuke immediatly went into action.

"Keiko whats wrong" Asked a slightly angry Yusuke.

Nobody hurt his friends.

"Yusuke I was almost raped" sniffed Keiko.

Yusuke confort Keiko untill she felt better.

"Keiko, how did you get away from the goons?" asked a relivied Yusuke.

Keiko was angry that Yusuke had asked that.

She felt that he didn't want her to be saved.

She was just about to hit Yusuke when she saw the relivied look on Yusuke's face and whispered "The Golden Trio".

Right then and there she fell asleep.

Yusuke could barely make out what she said but he did.

Later on he carried her to her home and gave her to her parents.

During the walk home he couldn't help but get fustrated.

'Who the hell is the Golden Trio?' he yelled at himself.

He felt an urge as if he said something out loud someone would answer him.

"Whoever you people are Golden Trio I want to thank you for saving my girlfriend Keiko" he said rather feeling quite foolish.

Suddenly everything became quiet and a soft breeze hit him.

"Your welcome but next do be careful we'll not always be to the rescue." he heard the wind say.

He was dertimined of finding out who they were.

Even if it took him his whole life.

1 week later

Kurama was getting worried for his friends health.

Ever since that Keiko incident Yusuke was ever alert and even went to school.

Boton came to annoy Yusuke and found Yusuke graphing out a list, chart, essay, and internet looking for information.

Boton fell of her broom litteraly.

Once the rest of the team heard Koenma spit out his food,

Hiei's jaw dropped,

Kurama's eyes widened,

Kuwabara fell over laughing,

Jin fell down since he was floating,

and Touya made the tempeture in the room colder.

Everyone thought that Boton was joking but when Koenma turned on his mini television there was Yusuke doing everything Boton said he was doing.

Kurama notice that there were school books untouched.

Confused he asked Koenma if he could show what Yusuke was working on.

It showed all recent sightings of a group called Golden Trio and newpaper articals about them practially everything about the Golden Trio was there.

The only things that were not there were pictures and the names of the indivisuals.

Koenma commanded Boton to bring Yusuke.

She did.

"What are you doing Yusuke?" asked Koenma

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked an annoyed Yusuke.

"It looks like your findiing information on the Golden trio may I ask why?" replied a calm but curious Kurama.

"They saved Keiko and I wanted to know who they are" replied Yusuke who was too busy reading a newpaper artical to make a rude commet.

"Detective" Hiei said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine Hiei whats the mission Toddler?" asked Yusuke.

Koenma sighed he knew that the Yusuke that Yusuke just showed would be a once in a life-time event.

However he did wished that it could have lasted longer.

"Your mission is to kill everyone in the Tikabo Inn and rectrive the artifact dimmano." replied Koenma

"owgoodiztheeartifact?" asked Jin

"It is powerful it will make ones fanacy come true" replied Kurama.

"Yes just one problem you guys have to wait 1 week before going" replied Koenma.

"Then why the hell did you bring me here for?" yelled Yusuke.

"To tell you so that you can get ready" replied Koenma as he ducked behind Boton.

Everyone had to drag Yusuke except for Hiei who was mentaly rooting for Yusuke to beat up the annoying toddler.

Next Day

Touya decieded that today was the day he was gonna break up his

relationship/engagement with Kagome.

He had ask Yukina to pretend to be his girl friend of course he had asked Hiei first which they both agreed.

Today instead of having black hair he have his normal colored blue-green hair.

He walke up to Kagome with Yukina by is side and asked "Hey Kagome long time no see umm can I talk to you?"

At first Kagome was surprised but replied "Sure"

They walked through the forest making sure nobody overheard except for the rekai tenkai but only Touya knew that.

"Kagome I wanted to break up the engagement with you because I already have a girl friend Yukina" announce Touya.

"I understand but can I have a talk with Yukina? I promise I wont bite." asked Kagome in a happy voice.

"Sure" replied Touya since he knew Kagome was a nice girl and wont hurt Yukina besides if Yukina were in any trouble Hiei would be there to help her.

He just hoped that Hiei didn't need to 'help' Yukina.

Kagome and Yukina's conservation

"Hi I am afraid we weren't properly introduced my name is Enma Kagome " replied Kagome.

"Yukina" replied Yukina.

" Nice name now what were we talking about oh yeah about Touya. Well all I have to say to you is I hope you and Touya have a wonderful life and many children." said Kagome.

Yukina blinked " You mean your not mad at Touya? I mean usually girls like you..." Yukina trailed off.

"threatened girls that hang around their boyfriend?" asked Kagome.

Yukina nodded.

"Usually, but not all girls are like that besides I'm not all that normal" laughed out Kagome.

"Well we better get back before the guys or my sisters think that something happend" replied Kagome as an after thought.

Yukina nodded and headed back.

With the Touya

The girls walked to where Touya was waiting nervously.

"Hey Touya I loved to stay around and chat but I must get going before my sisters start to worry and schools about to start" yelled Kagome as she turned to leave.

"Sisters? Oh yeah hey Kagome do you think I can come over and eat dinner with your parents" Kagome stiffened "I missed their oden and I need to tell them that we broke up our engagement." Touya laugh that he missed the tears threatened to fall of her face.

"You should have read the newspaper a couple years ago" whispered Kagome as she turned and left thinking that no one heard her but Yukina and the rest of the gang except for Touya heard.

School

"OK class there will be a history project on the legends of the fedual era due at the end of next semester. I want you to go into groups of 3" yelled Mr.Johnson after he counted the number of students.

Every person in the class turned to looked at the three new transfer students but they already joined their desk and was working on the Legend Of The Shilcon No Tama.

Everyone one sighed the three transfer student always got the best grades and is already in tied with Suiichi for best grades and today was their second day in school.

The final bell ring as they took their bags and left the youngest of the three carring their poster.

To anyone it would look like a sisterly relationship.

They continued walking down an ally way and seemed to disappear.

The week

After school the team left right away to the inn.

Once they got there they started fighting their way throught the groups of demons.

They retrive the item pretty soon but didn't leave the inn without a large amount of gashes.

Touya POV

We were just out of the creepy inn when 3 goddness landed before us.

What caught my attention was caught by the middle one which seems to be the youngest.

The aura of ice seem to fit around her.

She must have notice I was checking her out cause she gave me a full death glare.

Yusuke thought that they were enimies because he started aiming his spirit gun but it didn't seemed like they notice cause they turned away.

Yusuke got fustrated and shot his spirit gun thinking they would be strong enough to get out of the way but it hit the female in the shoulder and blast through to the other side.

"Sapphire" yelled both of the females on her right and left sides as Sapphire colapse on the ground.

They turned to us and I saw red seeping into their eyes and they wa about to fight us.

Suddenly out of no where a bright purple light shined and we had to shield our eyes.

"Dont think we'll ever save Keiko again Yusuke Urameshi" was the last thing we heard.

When the light died down they were no where to be seen.

Inu-gal-2; sorry for the cliffy by the way review or I will not update. Also I am in needing of lemons between Touya/Kagome, Kurama/Kagome THANK YOU

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	6. Finding Out

**Sapphire; Hello it me Inu-gal-2 but I like the name Sapphire.**

**Anyways here is some info so far that has been asked. **

**The Yu yu Hakusho gang knows that Touya broke up with Kagome bacause they were hiding in the bushes when he told Kagome. **

**You'll find out the rest next time when I gather out my thoughts.**

** Finding Out**

**A light shined in King Enma's office.**

**"Girls what is the meaning off this I told you not to hurt my son's spirit dectetives even if Touya did broke up with Sapphire" yelled King Enma completely missing the fact that there are only two girls standing.**

**King Enma started to watch after Yusuke shot his spirit gun.**

**Linh broke down sobbing while Ayme looked away.**

**"Why are you girls crying" screamed Queen Edna as she had heard the girls crying from her room.**

**"Thats what I am trying to figure out my queen" replied a calm King.**

**"Mom" Ayme whispered as she turned towards Queen Edna.**

**"I command you to tell me whats wrong? Did your father be mean to you girls?" she asked as she walked over to the girls.**

**"Mom Kagome's hurt I don't think she can last much longer" yelled Linh as she fell to the ground next to a fallen figure.**

**"What?" the queen and king both yelled as they ran over to the fallen figure.**

**It really is there daughter adopted yes but still there daughter.**

**Queen Edna fainted on the spot.**

**King Enma told Linh to bring her to the main chambers.**

**Linh left with Queen Edna.**

**"Ayme come on we need to get your sister to the hospital in rekai" commanded King Edma.**

**::Hospital::**

**The doctors had been called and their doing check ups on her.**

**"Ayme tell me what happened" commanded King Enma softly.**

**"We went on the mission you assigned us but Koenma's spirit dectetivies already finished the mission all we had to do was finished the other demons. We looked around to see if we missed any. Suddenly a blast shot through Kagome and out the other side. We couldn't do anything and so we went into a demon rage. That was when you found us" Ayme was crying, the unshed tears rolling of her in waves.**

**King Enma after hearing the story was angry at his son ' he will pay for hurting my daughter and his sister' he thought as he rubbed circles around his oldest daughter's back.**

**She pretty soon fell asleep and he summon an ogar to bring her back to her sleeping chambers.**

**A demon nurse named Ki came out soon.**

**"How is she?" Kind Enma**

**"King Enma, She's in a coma. We don't know how long she'll be there. She may wake up early, late, or she may never wake up but you may visit her anytime."Ki **

**He nodded and with on look back left to soothe his crying mate.**

**School**

**Ayme and Linh didn't want to go to school they wanted to stay in bed until their sister wakes up but both the King and Queen forced them to go.**

**"Yo Linh Ayme wheres Kagome?" asked Yusuke as he ran to catch up the the pissed girls.**

**"No way in hell are we gonna tell you Urameshi" yelled Linh while Ayme tried to keep her temper in check.**

**"What the hell did I do?" asked Yusuke losing his temper.**

**'Something must have happened to Kagome after I broke up our engagement. I must know' thought Touya.**

**"Excuse me but will you tell me what wrong?" Kurama.**

**"You'll find out but don't expect Kagome to come back anytime soon or better yet expect her to never come back." Ayme.**

**The girls walked away from the confused and worryed spirit detetives.**

**Class**

**Everyone walked into the room.**

**This was the only class that they have all together.**

**The calmer of the two girls named Ayme walked up to the front where the teacher is and handed him a single sheet of paper and went back to confort her heartbroken sister.**

**The classrom grew silent as they waited for the news for they also enjoyed Kagome and her cheerfullness.**

**The slightly worried teacher looked to where the sisters stand.**

**Never since school started had she ever seen the three girls seperated.**

**Kagome was and still is her favorite student.**

**She slowly unfolded the piece of paper afraid of what news it had.**

**She looked down on the paper and start reading out loud.**

**"Ms.Kioyidah**

**My daughter Kagome Higurashi Enma is in a coma while in a car accident. We are afraid that we haven't the slightest idea of when she will get out of the coma. She will be in a private hosipital so if you want to give her something please send it home with her sisters Ayme and Linh. We have already collected her things. Her sisters will continue to go to school.**

**Enma"**

**Everyone looked at the Enma girls each deciding to give them something tomorrow for Kagome.**

**Everyone had tears in their eyes weather they were trying to hold it back, wiping them away, or letting the waves flow there were tears.**

**BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

**They headed out towards the outside since shcool is finished.**

**Spirit Dectetivies**

**"Damn it anthor person might die from car accidents." yelled Yusuke.**

**"Its no use Yusuke if only we could see her but only her sisters know where she is being held at" replied Touya with dark blue tear gems falling of every few seconds.**

**"Boton!!!" Yusuke suddenly yelled.**

**"What are you talking about Urameshi? I dont see Boton anywhere" complaind Kuwabaka.**

**"You idiot we can see if Boton can tell us if Kagome will die or not." Yusuke.**

**Touya suddenly piped up and ran with everyone dangaling off of his hands.**

**He then remebers and commanded Yusuke to call Boton.**

**While everyone sweatdropped.**

**Spirit World**

**"Koenma do you know when Kagome Higurashi Enma will die?" Touya asked.**

**"No why?" asked the toddler.**

**"Whatdotheemeanno?" yelled Jin.**

**He liked the lassie if it wasn't for Touya he would have tried to charmed the lassie as Jin would put it.**

**"They come and we write them down easy as that" replied Koenma.**

**There were about to have anthor fight when Hiei suddenly yelled "quiet".**

**All the fighting stopped and all eyes landed on Hiei.**

**"What is it Hiei" Kurama**

**"Dont you hear it that beeping" Hiei**

**"Now that I think about it I do" Touya**

**"Lets go see" Jin**

**And with that they left.**

**"Um I'm not allowed in this side of the castal." said a scared stiffed Koenma.**

**Suddenly they were there the source of all the beeping.**

**They opened the creaking door and they looked around.**

**Once they saw the middle everyones eyes widen including Hiei. **

**There lay ...**

****

**Sorry I was feeling evil so sorry. **

**Please REVIEW or I may not update. **


	7. Punishment, Sisters, and Clubbing

**Sapphire: Hello Um I dont own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Did I miss anything?**

**Kagome: No so you can just start the story.**

****

**There on the futon lay a figure with long blue hair with white highlights.**

**They were standing there in shock that the girl, Sapphire they belive, that Yusuke had shot his spirit gun at.**

**She was in Rekai.**

**Yusuke POV**

**Man do I feel guilty Yusuke thought as he looked at the girl. **

**She couldn't be any older than 20. **

**Oh boy I commited muder.**

**Groaned Yusuke.**

**Kurama POV**

**Its the girl that Yusuke shot.**

**I guessed she died from that shot.**

**Wait!!! That means Yusuke commited murder.**

**Kuwabara POV**

**Urameshi shot that pretty girl and sent her to Rekai. **

**Shes pretty but not as pretty as my Yukina.**

**Yukina**

**Kittens**

**Yukina**

**Kittens**

**Yukina**

**Kittens**

**Yukina**

**Kittens**

**Yukina**

**Kittens**

**Yukina**

**Hiei POV**

**Its that girl again.**

**Hn she died after one shot.**

**Touya POV**

**Its that ice maiden.**

**No bad I'm here looking for Kagome not thinking of anyone eles.**

**Jin POV**

**Hehehe another lassie that would have to meet Jin.**

**Jin smirked showing one of his fangs through a corner of his mouth.**

**Normal POV**

**The girl started to stirr and her eyes fluttered open revealing light blue eyes.**

**The group took a large intake of breath when they saw her beatuy.**

**Sapphire groaned and mumbled " I feel like I got hit by a truck.**

**The wind around them shifted and the other two girls were with her.**

**Kurama was curious as to why the girls were there.**

**Shouldn't they be in Mankai? **

**Who gave them permission to come here?**

**The questions swirrled in his mind making him fell really dizzy.**

**The girls started to talk as the attention were brought back to them.**

**"Kagome how are you feeling?" asked the one on the left.**

**Everyone did a sharp intake again at the name Kagome.**

**Was this really Kagome?**

**If she is why is she here?**

**Who are these girls?**

**Did we really fight Kagome?**

**Whats going on?**

**These questions once again swirrled around their heads.**

**Luckly for them they were snapped out of it when the girls started talking again.**

**"Yes I feel just fine except I feel like I got run over by a truck otherwise just fine Linh no worries but lets hange back to our human forms" Kagome replied.**

**Everyone was once again shocked but not as much as Touya.**

**They never seem to have enough surprises.**

**"Alright and then we'll go to the mall" Linh announce.**

**The three girls change into their human forms.**

**"Linh!!!" Kagome scoled.**

**"Alright fine we'll save Koenma before we leave" replied a defeated Linh.**

**"Umm... I sorta told father that it was Koenma's spirit detectives who hurt Kagome." Ayme smiled sheeplishly.**

**They all looked at eachother then sighed.**

**"Great just great sigh alright girls you all know your role in this problem right?" Kaogme asked.**

**"Of course it will be a cake." chimed Linh**

**"We'll leave you to get dressed ok?" Ayme ushered Linh out of the room and left.**

**Through all the comotin nighter girls never notice there was another preasence in the room.**

**Kagome got dressed and looked into the night sky from that palace window.**

**She started to sing.**

**The sea is calm tonight**

**the tide is full, the moon lies fair**

**upon thestraits: on the french coast the light**

**Gleams and is gone: the clift of England stand**

**Glimmering and vast: out in the tranquil bay**

**Come to the window:sweet is in the night-air**

**Only from the long line of spray**

**where the sea meets the moon-blanched land,**

**Listen! you hear the grating roar**

**of pebbles which the waves dray back and fling**

**At their return, up the high strand**

**begin, and crease, and then again begin**

**with tremulous cadence slow and bring**

**The eternal note of sadness in**

**Sophocles long ago**

**heard it on he Aegean, and it bought**

**Into his mind the turbid ebb and flow**

**of human misery:we**

**find also in the sound a thought**

**hearing it by this distant northern sea**

**The sea of faith**

**was once, too. at the full, and round earth's shore**

**Lay like the folds of a bright girdle furled**

**but now I only hear**

**Its melancholy,long withdrawing roar**

**retreating, to the beach**

**Of the night-wind, down the vast edges drear**

**And naked shingles of the world**

**Ah love let us be true**

**to one another! for the world, which seems**

**to lie beforeu like a land of dreams**

**so various, so beautiful, so new**

**Hath certitude, nor peace, nor help for pain**

**and we are here as on a darking plain**

**swept with confused alarms of struggle and flight**

**where ignorant armies clash by night**

**Kagome ended the song there but continued to look in to the night sky.**

**Spirit Detectives**

**They dicied to go back to the office since it was the only thing their body would let them do.**

**Nighter could belive it.**

**Kagome and her so called sisters were the golden trio.**

**Tenseion had been building up between the group.**

**Some pity,angry, guilt, sad, amazed, or comfused.**

**Suddenly they all heard a beautiful voice sing through the night and all the tension that had build up vanish.**

**As they relax towards the music that has touched their heart they were quite sad that the singing had stop when it did. **

**"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice.**

**"Whos there?" Koenma summened up all his courage to ask but couldn't keep him from hiding behind Boton.**

**"Were your sisters of course" and they steped out.**

**It was Linh and Ayme.**

**"Wait a minute if your Koenma's and Kaogme's sisters then aren't Kagome and Koenma related?" asked Yusuke.**

**"Yep" Linh replied hapily**

**"Why are you here?" Koenma**

**"To tell you to never hurt Kagome again or eles we wont help you." Ayme**

**"When have you ever help me koenma asked even more clueless tha ever.**

**"Father knows about everything you've done wrong since you first hired your spirit detective to now." **

**Everone paled**

**"Who do you think kept him from hitting you staring three years ago? Ayme**

**"You did?" Koenma**

**"Yep" Linh.**

**Everyone fainted.**

**"Well they took it better than expected" Linh**

**Suddenly the room teptiture went up and it became very hot due to Hiei.**

**Plants starts to sprout from the ground and attack who ever moves.**

**"Or maybe not" Linh yelled as they dodged plants jumping up and down because of the heat and ran out of the room.**

**After everyone became conscience everything returned back to normal.**

**The three girls went in and said hello.**

**"So where are my sisters going?" Koenma**

**"Clubbing" The three sisters replied with a quick glance at the door.**

**"What?"Touya**

**"Clubbing Touya" Kagome.**

**Kagome found out hes a demon when her sisters told her.**

**"Can we come?" Jin**

**"Sure" Linh**

**"K" Ayme**

**"Whatever" Kagome.**

**Club**

**"so now what?" Yusuke**

**"You do whatever" Kaogme**

**"OK our next singer is Kagome Higurashi Enma" the announcer announce.**

**Evertone looked at Kagome.**

**She just shuggred and waked forthed.**

**She started singing.**

**Yet we, th latter-day twice-born**

**have our bad moments when**

**dragging the forlorn**

**husk of self after us,**

**we are forced to confessed to **

**malaise and embarrassmeant **

**we pull at this dead shell**

**struggle but we must wait**

**till the new sun dries off**

**the old-bady houmours**

**awkwardly, we drag this stale**

**old will oldvolition old habit**

**about with us**

**we are these people**

**wistful ironical wilful**

**who have no part in**

**new-world reconstruction**

**in the confederacy of labour**

**the practical issues of art**

**and cataloguing of untilities**

**O do not look up**

**into the air**

**you who are occupied**

**in the bewildering**

**sand-heap mazeof present-day endeavour**

**you will be, not so muuch frightened**

**as paralysed with inaction**

**and anyhow**

**we have not crawed so very far**

**up our individual gras-blade**

**toward our individual star**

**She finished while everyone clapped and the Spirit Detectives stood there stunned.**

**Spirit World**

**After the clubbing everyone went back to Spirit World and Boton created a portal to each of their places.**

**Except for the people who is staying in spirit world.**

**Touya dragged Kaogme into a his room .**

**"What is it you neeed Touya?"Kagome**

**"Look I'm sorry I love you Yukina is just a friend" Touya.**

**"I love you too Touya" Kagome.**

**"Kagome please be my mate" pleaded Touya.**

**"Touya I.**

****

**Sapphire: Yay cliffy.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**There will be no updates until I get 15 reviews and one lemon between Touya and Kagome.**


	8. Lemon between Touya & Kagome

Thanks everyone for reviewing.

I dont own anything.

Chapter 8

Back to School

"Touya I would love to be your mate that is if you would have me." Kagome replied.

"Of course your the best thing that happened to me." Touya replied.

Touya picked Kagome up and carried her to his bedroom.

MP Message; I MP wrote this short lemon, so if its bad don't blame Hieiforever. I also

wrote the lemon for SacredKoorimeKitsune's story, so go bother her about my bad lemons

:snickers::

Kagome leaned up and kissed Touya softly.

Their kiss became more intense and full of passion, as Touya's hands went under Kagome's

blouse.

Touya made sure to feel up every space in her mouth just like Kagome did him.

Their tounges twirled with eachother befor they broke apart for air.

She panted softly in his ear causing him to grow quite hard.

He ripped off Kagome's red blouse and lightly nipped her neck as his hands worked on

getting off her bra.

She groaned and pulled off his shirt.

Touya threw his shirt and her bra to the ground.

Where?

He didn't really care.

All he care was that he was with Kagome and nothing will change that.

His lips were nipping on her neck as he lightly pulled of her skirt.

She moaned as his hands brushed against her thighs.

She pulled his pants off to reveal dare I say it?

BOXERS! lol.

He slipped her underwear off when she didn't notice and threw it next to the forgotten bra

and shirt.

She pulled his boxers off and her eyes widened in suprise.

He was larger than she had expected.

He sucked on her breast softly causing her to moan with pleasure.

He stuck one finger into her slowly adding more fingers.

He plunged them in her gaining speed every second.

She screamed his name in pleasure.

It was a good thing that Touya had sound proof walls eles the whole palace would've heard.

He took his fingers out causing her to whimper in dissapointment.

He instead replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Kagome had her eyes closed as she gasped for breath.

The feel of his tounge in her made her shudder and scream out in pleasure.

Deciding she wasn't gonna let him have all the fun.

She flipped them so that she was on top.

Touya's eyes widened in suprise, but he soon grinned showing off a fang.

She kissed her way down.

Soon she started to suck on his manhood softly in an innocent way.

He moaned and urged her to suck harder.

She did as he desired.

He was sweating a little and couldn't help, but groan everytime her tounge ran over him.

He soon spilled his seed into her mouth.

Kagome swallowed it and layed down panting.

Touya moved her back under him and kissed her.

He thrust into her slowly at first.

She screamed into the kiss.

He quickly broke the barrier that announced her as a virgin with his wonderful thurst.

She screamed even harder, tears running down her checks causing teargems to scatter across the ground.

He whispered sweet calming words in her ear and calmed her.

When she stopped crying he thrust into her slowly.

Soon Kagome got used to the pain and was filled with pleasure.

In other words pleasure over filled the pain.

When Touya heard her moan loudly he couldn't help, but go faster.

He started to gain speed.

She dug her nails into his back and moaned his name out in his ear loudly.

Her legs wrapped around him as she met up with every thrust.

He was close to spilling her seed as she was close to peaking.

After a few more thrusts and moans his seed spilled into her again and he bit down on her neck marking her as his life mate.

Kagome was in extreme pleasure.

She felt his fangs sink into her neck and bit his neck in return.

They were now one of an item.

Nothing could ever change that.

End of MP's Lemon.

"I love you Kagome" Touya said.

"I love you too Touya" Kagome replied.

Touya pulled out of Kagome and rolled off her.

They fell asleep in eachother's arms.

The next day they woke up and smiled to eachother.

They went to the toddler's office to see grinning faces.

Confused they asked "Something wrong?"

"So did you two have fun last night?" Yusuke asked.

They blushed crimson red.

Knowing what Yusuke was talking about.

Everyone just laugh at them.

Even Hiei manage a small chuckle.

"Ok now that your all here I want you all to go to school no skipping" King Enma.

Everyone grumble and left to go to school.

No point in arguing.

Kagome was leaving when she felt strong arm around her.

She whispered "Not now Touya"

They left hand in hand for school.

I dont really care how many reviews i get i just care that i get some reviews.

Sorry its soo short.

please REVIEW thanks


	9. Strange Noises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa or YYH unfortunatly.

A/N I am so sorry about my lack of updates. I became discourage because of my friends. They think they are better than me and I'm starting to believe it. However I guess it's not really an excuse. Anyways without any more distractions I am proud to present the possiablely last chapter of In Love With A Demon.

Chapter 9

Strange Noises

The sun shined on the newly mated couple and woke Kagome up much to her dismay. Kagome groaned and gently shooked Touya. However tired as a rock from last night's activities Touya did nothing but groan and stayed asleep. Kagome couldn't help the evil smirk that graced upon her lips. Slowly she moved her lip onto Touya's and kissed him with great passion. Eagerly Touya responded but she stopped and got up.

"Come on Koi we need to get dressed" Touya pouted and said to Kaogme. "Revenge's a bitch." She smiled slightly and went to retrive her clothing that was thrown across the room due to certian activites that happened last night. Touya however had a different idea and came up behind Kaogme wrapping his muscular arms around her thin figure. Kagome turned completely around and gave him a passionate kiss that he was willing to return. Kagome felt something hard pressed against her thigh and grind hard on it. Satifised with thee mon that was released from her mate Kagome broke out of his embrace and pulled him into the shower with her. Touya turned on the shower and led them both in. Touya was behind Kagome as the cold water sprayed on both of their bodies. Unhappy with what Kagome did Touya slowly moved his hand to her front and starited massaging her inner thigh.

"Touya!" Kagome gasped out. She could feel Touya's smirk against her skin where he was nibbiling it. His hand moved further north until it reached her entrence. He slipped one fingure in and then another and he pumped his han in and out of her. Faster and harder he went until Kagome couldn't help it but spill on his hand. Removing his hand from Kagome's entrence Touya licked his hand clean.

"Delisious" Touya gasped out. Still panting Kagome blushed. They washed without any other activities and got out. Kagome was dressed in a red tank top and jeans while Touya was dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans. They walked into Koenma's office hand in hand.

"So...Kagome did you have a nice nap?" Koenma asked. Kaogme nodded as she and Touya smirked.

"Hey Koenma what were the strange noises that came from last night and this morning?" Kuwabara asked.

" I don't know" he answered suspisously. Everyone agreed except for Hiei who told everyone the answer in one simple sentence.

"The ice koorime and ice maiden could have washed off a bit more" The castlesoon was full of loud noises and yelling. Koenma was of course yelling for the mattress in Touya's room to get burned and replaced. Kagome smiled at Touya and leaned in for a kiss which Touya nonhesiantly replied.

A/N Well that's it. I'm so happy that I finally finished a story. However I hate to leave my readers like this so I was thinking another chapter or two wouldn't hurt. Please review.

VOTE

More chapters?

or

Just end it like this?

I have this assignment that I need to find out about on google. However my computer is really slow so I was wondering if maybe you could help me out. When you have time of course. I would really like it if some one give me the answers soon. It doesn't even have to be for all of them.

Thanks

Country Name: Vietnam

Total Population?

Ethnic Groups with ?

Top 3 Religions with ?

Unemploymeny rate?

Labor Force?

Urban Population vs Rural Population?

Major Exports?

Major Imports?

Largest Cities?

Languages (besides vietnamese)?

Thank you please Review


	10. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Ain't own nothing

Sakura: Hey all… I told you all that that would be the last update BUT I thought to myself. Hey why not. So I'm adding some more to my story. Ya!

**YOU HAVE TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF ANY CHAPTER I UPDATE FROM NOW ON! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**In love with a demon**

Chapter 10

Destiny's Humor

Kagome smiled brightly toward her family and friends. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked a worried expression on his voice. He placed a cold hand on her back sending shivers down her spine.

"Nothing…" she smiled towards him "it's just… this is life" she leaned up towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey you two love doves" Yusuke interrupted. "Come on school is about to start soon and Keiko isn't going to let me miss it." Yusuke finished grinning.

"Damn" Touya cursed beneath his breath. Kagome blinked looking up to him.

"What is it koi?" Kagome asked confusion written on her face. Touya looked at her.

"It's just I won't be able to see you until your out of school." Touya said. Kagome laughed lightly and hugged him with her arms around her waist.

"Don't worry you'll see me when I get back. Nothing can happen that bad in 6 hours" Kagome replied causing him to tighten his hold over her.

"Hey Kagome?" Yusuke asked calling over his shoulder.

"Hai Yusuke-kun?" She relied innocently. "

What's that thing over your head?" Kagome looked up confused. She came face to face with dull green eyes and purple shaded hair.

"Ahhhh! What is that thing?" Kagome screamed falling backwards. The thing floated towards kagome and nodded her head strangely.

"First of all Princess, my name is Kisa. I'm your darkest nightmare." She said in a spooky voice. Her mouth wasn't even moving. Yusuke shot his spirit gun but it just went through her.

"Hahaha, spirit detective of rekai, you won't be ever seeing her again." Kisa said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and popped into a dark luring cave.

"Let me go" Kagome struggled fully intent on purifying the ghost out of existent.

"Your Miko powers won't work in me priestess." Kisa chuckled her squeaky voice echoing though the caves. Kagome felt weaker as they continue to go through the cave. She couldn't see a thing but due to the sounds that her shoes make it told her that the cave was not only dark but it was also damp and wet. A loud and horrible scream made its way to Kagome's ears. She came to a sudden halt and winced.

"What was that?" she asked really scared. Kisa chuckled and dragged her along. Kagome became too weak to fight back. Fifteen minutes later she collapsed onto the floor because she couldn't walk anymore. However Kisa had caught Kagome before she fell.

"Kukuku" you are too weak Miko. Kisa smirked and walked holding Kagome bridal style. Kagome fell unconscious with the last think she saw was a shadow of a mutated person and a light at the end of the darkness.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran back to the house and found Touya.

"What are you two doing here without Kagome?" Touya asked with darkened eyes.

"Some crazy person kidnapped her from us" Yusuke said backing away when he saw Touya's hand gripping the arm rest hardly.

"Hey man we'll get her back" Kuwabara said smartly.

"We will, we better or else you two are the first on my revenge list" Touya growled out of clenched teeth.

"Boton" Koenma wailed.

"What is it sir" Boton asked her hair slightly ruffled by the rush.

"Who is that person that kidnapped Kagome?" Boton looked away.

"Sir I'm afraid that he had been resurrected." Koenma's face paled.

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked hopefully. Boton nodded.

"Aww men this is so bad" Koenma wailed his pacifier nearly falling off of his mouth.

I watched Kisa bring the Miko. _'Soon' _I thought. _'Soon the Miko will pay for what she did all those years ago.'_

Author's note: I know this is short but I really wanted everyone to know that I will continue this series. Not for a few more chapters. I think about 5 more or so. I wrote a gundam seed story. If anyone wants to read it please simply tell me in a review. If enough ppls wants to read it then I will post it up ok?

Alright about updating my stories, I usually wait until the amount of reviews for one chapter is more the amount of reviews for the previous one. Like if on chapter one I have 5 reviews and on chapter 2 I have 8 reviews I would post the next chapter, then I would wait until the third chapter has over 8 reviews. Get what I'm saying?

I read a review that said someone thinks I'm forty something. Just so you all know I am not any older than 20.

I will dedicate my next chapter to the first person who can guess who the mysterious person is. Speaking of my next chapter there will be some sexual content in the next chapter. You have been warned. I will probably warn you again later on. . 


	11. Ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, **

**Author's note: I know I know!! I am so sorry I haven't updated since 2005. Please don't blame me. I'll sue you all!! Ha ha yeah I know I can't but still please don't blame me. I'll love you all forever.**

**By the way before I forget again, I claim first Touya / Kagome fan-fiction. **

**By the way for all those who are waiting for this chapter for the lemon, I'm sorry but there will be no lemon. I changed my mind and decide that I will change the ending from what it was before. 3**

**Ok before I keep rambling, let's get on with the story. **

Her eyelids moved and I could see her trying to get used to the darkness. The right corner of my mouth raised and I made my move. I moved silently towards the cell that she was laid at. She glanced my way, a wild and frightened look on her face. As she saw me however her look instantly turned to shock.

"Naraku? What are you doing here?" She demanded an angry look in her eyes. I feel the corner of my lip curve upwards again.

"Obviously I have once again captured you my little Miko." He said in a sarcastic voice. Subconsciously, Kagome reached towards her neck where the shikon jewel had once hanged. Naraku was fast; he had gotten to her side and caught her arm before they could reach the place.

"Let me go Naraku" kagome demanded trying to pull her hand away from him, failing miserably. Naraku shook his head a predatory grin on his face.

"I don't think so" Naraku answered his voice laced with venom; he leaned his face towards hers and pressed his lips to hers. Knowing that if she gasped he would use the opportunity to deepen the kiss, kagome didn't, instead she kept her lips locked and tried to push her offender away from her. When Naraku felt a tug at his boundaries, he smirked, '_They're here faster than I thought._' As he broke the kiss and reached into his clothes for the knife he had there just for the occasion. The gleam of the knife blinded kagome as she stared at it as three tears ran down her cheek, one for everyone that she'll never get the chance to see again, one for everyone thing she'll never get to do, and one for her unborn child that will never see the light of day, who will never even be able to take his first breath.

Naraku P.O.V

I watched the Miko lay there, on the hard cold stone floor, her breaths labored as she struggled to stay conscious. Thick crimson liquid oozed from the slit I made in her throat. She kept silent, such a disappointment. I wanted to make her scream; I wanted to make her suffer for causing me so much trouble. Without her I could have ruled the world and bent it to my will.

With Emma:

He sat at his desk, fist clenched and angry yet sad look in his eyes, watching Kagome suffer. He knew she would never survive. He had made sure of that. She was the daughter he could never have and yet in order for Naraku to complete die, he must sacrifice his own. He only wished that in the afterlife she wouldn't be too depressed. It wasn't his intention, I wasn't his will, but that's how fates have chosen it. To them, Kagome was just another chess piece.

Hours before:

"Oh Kami!! What have you done?" Koenma wailed as his head pounded on the desk. Boton had gone to find the detectives for him. He just had to be the one to break the bad news to them. The door opened and in a flash all of the detectives had came through the door and stood in front of his desk.

"Where's Kagome?" Touya growled out, his eyes flashing with red. The parts that he stepped on turned to ice immediately. Anyone with even the slightest spirit energy could feel his anger, his frustration, his loss, and most of all his blood lust from miles away. Koenma sighed, his forehead slightly red from the banging. His mouth opened to explain hoping for the best reactions.

Now:

The spirit detectives had burst through the door precisely a minute after Kagome's soul had been left her body. Naraku turned towards the detectives, a sinister smirk on his face.

"You're too late detectives" he said "a bit faster and you would have been able to see her last breath" he told them flinging the bloody knife their way, no intension of actually hitting them. He turned to dust as his laughter faded away. His soul was gone forever. With the death of Kagome Higurashi, Naraku had died and the world would never see his soul again. However Kagome's soul would be reincarnated, the matter was when.

Epilogue:

Yusuke continued his journeys as a spirit detective with the help of Kurama and Hiei. Kazuma had died at the age of 85, happily married to Yukina. Jin, Chuu, and Rinku had gained access to all of the realms freely. Kagome's body was buried under the god tree in her family's shrine. Every year everyone would meet at the same time and visit Kagome's funeral together. As for Touya, he had frozen himself in ice with instructions for Koenma to defreeze him whenever Kagome's soul gets reincarnated. Since Touya would never want Kagome's reincarnation to feel like Kagome had with Kikyo, he was willing to give up being with Kagome and watch over her instead. But if she were to ever fall in love with him, then he would return her love.

**Ok I'm done with this story at least I think I am. Who knows if I get enough reviews wanting me to write a sequel to this I will. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the previous chapters. **

**This is dedicated to everyone who guessed of Naraku. **

**Thanks to these wonderful people:**

**Haraf: thanks for the all of the reviews, you're wonderful. In fact your review for this fic was the one that encouraged me to get of my lazy ass and write this chapter. I hope it was up to your taste and sorry for making you wait forever for it. I lost track of time. Kisa is a guy that Naraku mind-controlled and then killed after Kisa had delivered Kagome. **

**Linsay-chan: Yup :P congrats you got it right, and you know what this means.. You're one of the people this chapter is dedicated to. **

**S. T. Nickoliam: I just updated, I hope you like the ending. **

**Sesshomarubaby18: Please enjoy the ending.**

**Kara Hitame: I'm not sure if it's still cool.. lol..**

**Hotshorty: ok! Here's more for you!!**

**Anonymous: hehe well I added that extra Enma part especially to answer your question. **

**Kiharu-Kurama: Wow!!! A lot of please, omg, and updates… . now I'm dizzy!!**

**Yue: hehe, yup he's back!!**

**Crazyfaith: yep it's Naraku, this chapter is also dedicated to you!! Don't you feel special?**

**Mayalah: hehe, it's fun and really exciting! Lol…**

**MysticalElf: I hope I didn't make you wait too long. **

**ShadowStart09: Well keep on reading! There's a lot more X-overs out there just waiting for you!!**

**Natsumi Salias: yep it's Naraku, this chapter is also dedicated to you!! Don't you feel special?**

**Midnite-Kitsune12 : I hope I didn't make you wait too long…**

**End of Reviewers::**

**If I missed anyone I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me what you think of the ending. thanks**


End file.
